


With You, I Dream

by Rogue_Titans_Feelings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Levi, M/M, Modern Alternate Universe, Omega!Eren, Omegaverse, Slice of Life, Tags will be added as chapter update comes, levi's point of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Titans_Feelings/pseuds/Rogue_Titans_Feelings
Summary: All is well when you meet your impending apple of the eye forever. Modern!AU, Omegaverse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Summary – All is well when you meet your impending apple of the eye forever. Modern!AU, Omegaverse.
> 
> Of all the stories I have been writing ( mostly stashed in my drafts rn ahahaha ) , I surprised myself with writing and posting this one. I don’t know how far this one would go, but we’ll see about that.

 

  
  
Feeling my backbone crack, I slowly straightened up my form and resumed to fixing the raw material’s supply list on my computer. God, that hurts so bad as fuck. I’m not even going to be surprised if I went to a doctor and they tell me that I need a spine brace. I really need a reminder for signing up for the gyms again, since I’ve been losing my form. That and a schedule for a back massage.  
  
I should have found a job that exercises my body on a daily basis, but the money I need says otherwise. While no one can deny that I am faring more than fine with the financial status, my uncle Kenny and Ma would need the extra money. They keep on declining but I still insist, because I have this fucked up trauma of living so poorly in the past, that I don’t want it to happen to us ever again.  
  
My friends Isabel and Farlan say it’s within reason, and my boss Erwin agrees that they don’t stop me from working overtime but I know they worry. Even if I don’t want to, the thoughts of the cockroach crawling on my skin and the sickness of Ma drives me enough to keep working. Maybe I’ll relent one day and let them give me a vacation someday, but when exactly, I myself do not know.  
  
While work life is as dull as the educational life I had, the world I live in is unfair as it is. Not only the beauty, money and influence reigns, there’s also this dynamic hierarchy going on. I want to call it stupid, but it is what makes us whole for many reasons, just as it makes us broken all the same.  
  
I am an Alpha, the so-called highest in the dynamic system. What bullshit. Most Alphas are domineering piece of shits, like they had every right to trample anyone below them. I hate my own dynamic, always deviate against my Alpha instincts because giving in would put me in the same line as those lowlifes. I am not a mindless animal; I am a human being.  
  
Kuchel Ma is an Omega and Leviticus Da is a Beta. Ma suffered so bad when Pa died, uncle Kenny told me back then. Because of the bond they had was severed and made my dear Ma to fall into depression while she was pregnant with me. Only after I was born, she regained a bit of strength to strive for me. I wished the world wasn’t so cruel to tie people like that, to amplify the pain over losing a loved one in a bond. But of course, dynamics only continued to grow in odd ways.  
  
I’m disgusted with the scents wafting all over the office but I can’t do anything about it; there’s political shit in dynamics going on and if I use my Lysol spray all over the place, blood will be spilled. Fuck, I’m not worried about getting mauled by the asshats and I fucking dare them to try, but I won’t ever stoop so low as to join their goddamn pissing contest. I’m tired as always, and I want to go home as soon as possible. Home is where the air is clean, where I can wash away all the smell of dynamics on my skin. It doesn’t sound bad on the surface, but I had enough of so much scents in my life, whether good or bad.  
  
Even Mike can agree with me, with his sensitive nose handling only so much.  
  
I look at the time and saw that it’s almost five pm. I had the mind to work overtime again, but today just feels so different that I felt the need to go home early.  
  
Erd and Gunther, the Beta graphic artists in the company, seemed relieved to see me go. Will probably go later to Erwin and tell the good news when I’m out, and I would let them. They need to stop worrying about me too much.  
  
Petra, the Omega accountant, was cleaning up her cubicle as she was ready to clock out as well when she noticed me going for the Vandiclock. The surprised look on her face was evident, and then slowly turned into a small smile. I felt a bit happy for making her happy, even by just this decision of mine. “Hitting the haystack so soon, sir?” She asked teasingly.  
  
I shifted my glasses a little since they felt misaligned perching on my nose. “Maybe, not exactly sure. I want to go and get massaged or get my back checked, to be honest.” I replied, straightening my back again. Petra’s eyebrows furrowed and I knew then that the cogs in her head were turning as she sets on her motherly mode.  
  
“Oh no, that doesn’t sound good. You still remember Ian’s, right? The Thai Massage is awesome there and you’ll love it, I swear it,” she says as she dug into her handbag, taking out a calling card the moment she found it and handed it to me. I was about to decline but the pain in my back told me to take it. And I did.  
  
“Thank you, Petra.” I said, and I really am grateful for this. She just winked animatedly at me and hurried past me to clock out first, waving her hand goodbye when she went on her way home. Auruo, her Alpha husband, must have promised a good chicken soup for the day. Both were usually too busy with their work to cook for themselves so they often eat out, but when the luck strikes, Auruo would cook for his dear wife.  
  
It’s the moments like that, that makes me wish for a nice relationship of my own. And yet, being realistic keeps me on my feet; with me pushing into age twenty-nine and having unreasonable issues of my own, I hardly doubt there would be someone who would be willing to put up with my bullshit. My friends can deal with it, yes and I don’t let them meddle too much. My problems would stress the living hell out of them, and they have matters of their own. I share just little about it and no more than that.  
  
I sighed, clocking out and making my way back home. Friday is coming soon, and I look forward to having a family dinner again with Farlan, Isabel, Ma and, surprisingly, my eccentric uncle Kenny old man. Missing them does things to my chest, and I want to feel the warmth of my family again. The best I could do is take care of myself so they would worry less, and be happier with our lives now.  
  
My name is Levi Ackerman, a workaholic Alpha to the bone. Life is tiring but good.  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Erm…did that went well? Please tell me what you think and hit me up in the comments. Thank you for reading.


End file.
